pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Eh'rin
Character Info Eh'rin was created by her player after his character, J'hon, died during the Black Sun Siege event. During the PTP1.75 period, she was responsible for a number of projects, including the formation of a semi-official (for voting and action-posting purposes only) warrior team known as "Dragoneye Team" (Though overall its existence is Role-play based and entirely voluntary in existence and membership terms), and several team actions including a major multi-turn mapping expedition. While on a later exploration mission during the time leading up to PTP2 transition, she was mauled by a bear and lost her left leg below the knee. Her full name is Eh'rin D'rak Tei'kaliath and she is the current head of "The House of D'rak" Physical Description & Personality 86 years of age at the time of (re)joining the clan, 94 as of 1108. Eh'rin is of slightly greater than average height (6’5” approx), With black hair with red tips/highlights that hangs to her lower back, she keeps it tied back in a loose ponytail with a black headband bearing the symbol of her family (The "Eye of D'rak"). She has a toned, athletic body that shows muscle definition easily. She has a shallow scar running down the left side of her face from the temple to the jawline. She has miss-matched eyes, one (right) vivid blue, the other (left) a dull silvery-grey. During her time as a mercenary in Chel, She acquired a mass of ‘tribal style’ tattoos in a deep ‘scarlet’ red, which cover both her arms and her upper torso. She wears a sleeveless waist-length robe over loose black pants and ankle-boots, all are in black with red trim. As of year 1108, she has lost her left leg (and foot) below the knee, to be replaced with a prosthetic that while basic is sufficiently functional to allow her to return to her duties. Eh’rin never realized how alike her and her younger brother were in personality, She shares J’hons reserved, near-emotionless nature. She also shares much of her brothers beliefs, holding herself to no standards beyond her own, and holding tightly to a strong sense of honor and duty. She tends to lack confidence in social/crowded situations, but covers her discomfort with the cold 'blankness' of a career soldier. Appearances Path to Power 1 First appearance: Chapter 2, Holiday 2010, 12/22/10 V2.0 First appearance: Epilogue 14. Advices Made by this Clan Member: Notable update: Epilogue 14 - Winning fort design (first showing of v2.0 appearance re-design). Notable update: Colony 2 - First action posted as leader of "Dragoneye Team" (escorting Gemini, a team member, who was attempting to collect plant samples). Notable update: Colony 6 - Start of the "Dragoneye Team" mapping expedition. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Eh’rin was born to the D’rak family as a middle child to an older sister (Sil’ya) and younger brother (J’hon). The D’rak were a family that were well know for providing capable warriors to the military of Shifaye'sindil's ruling Clan. It came as little surprise then that Eh’rin followed the example set by her elder sister, like their mother before them and joined the armed forces. Eh’rin was quick to prove herself worthy of the family legacy, learning everything her instructors could teach her, from Military ‘hard-form’ Tir’ay, to armed and ranged combat. However she came to enjoy the semi-artistic ‘flair’ of fighting with a long-blade. She would have advanced quickly through the ranks were it not for the Cities impending doom... When the attack came, Eh’rin and her squad were on guard duty in one of the outer districts that was initially ignored by the attackers, though she quickly found herself in the thick of things trying cover the escape of many civilians, as well as trying to prevent looting. During the final stages of the cities fall, Eh’rin and the remaining members of her squad surprised a group of looters who fled into the caverns outside the city. Eh’rin, consumed by fighting fury gave chase, only to be caught in a trap, the tunnel roof being collapsed on her as she pursued the looters. She awoke to find herself alone, her Armour ruined, her sword lost, her squad dead, and herself gravely wounded, lost and alone. Dazed and confused by the wound to her head, Eh’rin wandered aimlessly for a long time, expecting death to claim her at any moment. Then, she came across a great cavern, filed with a sprawling city built around a glowing pillar of light, She had found the city of Chel’el’sussaloth... Thinking herself the only survivor of a lost city, Eh’rin made her way through the following months by selling her skills as a soldier. She never made more than enough money to get by, only ever staying one step ahead of those that would enslave her. It was during this period that she heard about a new clan from beyond Chel, a clan that was lead by a woman called An’jhali, a woman Eh’rin knew. Filled with joy at having re-discovered the people of the home she though lost, Eh’rin sold what little she had and made her way to the east to put herself back into the service of her people, Arriving at the Val'Nal'Sarkoth cavern, she heard of the attack on Ther'avare... She had arrived after the conclusion of the Black Sun attack... And just in time to hear of the death of the Brother she though long gone... Eh'rin D'rak Tei'kaliath inherited the position of leader of the D'rak family when she returned to the clan from Chel to find that her younger brother J'hon (the PtP D'rak 'founder') had died during the siege of Ther'avare. She considers herself to be a 'soldier' rather than a 'warrior', her "duty" is to protect those who can't protect themselves. She recently (re)discovered her family's history with the 'Way of the Elements' religion, and intends to become a 'Guardian' of the order, like her Grandmother was. She is serious and controlled to the point of being 'cold'. Time and motherhood has softened her a little, but she still keeps a harsh/controled 'face' on when in public. Believing that such behavior is necissary to do her duty properly... Character Gallery Category:Player Characters